


M is for Melting

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [13]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it was posted out of order. Should be back on track now!</p>
    </blockquote>





	M is for Melting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was posted out of order. Should be back on track now!

Even in his dreams Sam was hot. He moved from one boiling dreamscape to another, seeking a cool breeze but unable to find one. He moved from the caldera of a volcano, to the scorching desert, to the dripping humidity of a tropical rainforest. Wherever his mind took him in his dreams, they mirrored reality.

Summer was at its peak and the temperature had been unbearable of late. It was the kind of heat that drained every ounce of energy you had. Even breathing felt too hard, and so you took short, shallow gasps, and hoped it didn’t burn your throat on the way down. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d been dry, he was sweating so much. He would have a cold bath and then before he’d even dried off, he was damp with sweat again.

In his dream, he melted. His body temperature rose and rose, until he felt like he would burst into flames. The heat enveloped him, like a blanket, stopping the airflow and holding it close to his skin. He squirmed, but was trapped, unable to move. It just got hotter and hotter.

He was soon so uncomfortable that he was pulled from sleep. He lay in the dark, the heat surrounding him, feeling the sweat drip from his body. He pushed at the limbs that clung to him, and there was a murmur in response. When he wasn’t released, he pushed harder, eliciting a growl from his lover. Still, the arms and legs remained wrapped around him.

“Gods, Havelock,  _ get off _ . It’s too hot for cuddling,” he muttered as he pried at the arms wrapped around his waist and finally broke their hold.

“But I like cuddling,” the man muttered sleepily, reattaching himself.

“You may be the Iceman and not feel the heat, but I do. Let me go. Please?”

Havelock woke properly, and sat up to pout at Sam. “You’re no fun.”

“It’s too hot for fun,” Sam moaned. He hated that the heat was making him so irritable. They got so little time together as it was, that to push his lover away seemed harsh. He normally found Havelock’s habit of being a close sleeper sweet, and he enjoyed the mornings they woke up entwined together. Sleep softened the assassin into something resembling a human. It was a nice change to the roles they played in their day to day lives, and he cherished those moments. He had discovered that the Patrician persona was as far from the real Havelock as you could get. The man was affectionate, generous, and loving. To see Havelock roll over on the bed, making sure there was space all the way between them and that he wasn’t touching him at all made Sam feel like a git. 

“I’m sorry, love,” he said, touching the man on the shoulder. “I just hate this weather. It makes me snappy and I didn't mean to take it out on you.” He pulled at the shoulder until his lover rolled onto his back. “Forgive me?” he asked, kissing the pout still on the thin lips.

Havelock allowed him to administer several more kisses before the pout disappeared. “Of course I forgive you. You can’t help that you’re an irritable bastard.”

Sam nipped at his lip. “That’s enough of that.”

“I’m sorry that I crowd you.”

“You know I usually love it. It’s just this horrid weather.” He kissed him again. “I’m sorry that I’m not making the most of our time together.”

A cunning look came over Havelock’s face. “Perhaps I could fix that?”

“And how do you propose that? I know you’re well connected, but I doubt the Gods would jump to your aid. And I know you don’t trust the wizards any more than me.”

“Sam, sometimes you think too big,” he said with a chuckle. “I was thinking of a nice cold bath together.” He pulled the hot, sweaty, sticky man up from the bed. 

“That actually does sound nice. It’ll be good to cool off.”

“Don’t get too excited,” Havelock murmured as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. “I plan on getting you all hot and bothered again fairly shortly.”

Sam increased the intensity of the kiss, his tongue delving inside to dance with Havelock’s. “You know, being hot isn’t  _ always _ a bad thing.” He grinned and allowed his lover to lead him to the bathroom.

  
  



End file.
